


Outside, Looking In

by kiscico



Series: Carter!verse [3]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiscico/pseuds/kiscico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set while Dwayne and Colby are still in the Army, before any of the spy stuff happens. I wanted to try and write a Dwayne/Colby reunion from an outsider’s perspective- this is what happened.</p>
<p>Chronologically, part 3 in my Carter!verse, but it’s not necessary to read any of those to understand this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside, Looking In

_Colby_

As Matilda Dubois settled into her window seat, she watched curiously as a young soldier in a camouflaged uniform walked down the aisle. When he settled into the seat next to her with a smile, she noticed that his uniform had an American flag emblazoned across one shoulder.

“An American, no?” The soldier turned to her and replied, “Yep, I’m on my way home. You?” His accent was soft, not grating, as she had expected.

“I’m going for the first time- just to see.” He nodded and smiled again. “I can’t wait to get home.”

 

By the time the last in-flight meal had been served, Matilda was wide-awake. The pilot had announced that they would be landing in Washington DC in about an hour. They were currently over the Atlantic, and most of the plane was calmly waiting to land. Except the American. He seemed to be getting more and more restless the closer they got to DC. His knee was bouncing, his fingers were tapping, his eyes glancing from one thing to the next. Matilda smiled; this soldier was excited to go home, but also to see whoever was waiting for him.

“You have someone waiting, no?” He nodded, fingers tapping aimlessly.

“Yeah. I’ve been gone for six months, but it’ll be great to be home.”

“She is very pretty?” His laugh was low and soft- a charming sound.

“Yeah, a real feisty redhead.”

 

Matilda was struggling with her baggage when she saw the soldier glance around, scanning the crowd hastily.

“Colby!” A redheaded man was striding purposefully towards the soldier. They embraced each other tightly, roughly. They walked towards the baggage corral, heads close together as they talked. The soldier, Colby, said something, grinning widely. His redheaded friend laughed and pushed him playfully in return.

Feisty redhead, indeed.

 

_Dwayne_

Airports were the best places for people-watching, and Agnes thought that this would be a particularly interesting day. She had been people-watching for over an hour now, but her attention kept straying back to a redhead pacing in front of the ‘arrivals’ board. The redhead had already been pacing when Agnes arrived. He was nervous, pacing-pacing-pacing. He had untucked and re-tucked his button-up four times already, and he didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands. Restless hands run through copper hair, in pockets, out of pockets, through hair again. He had an air about him though, a confidence that could be seen in his pacing. When he turned, the angles were just a bit too sharp, a bit too clipped. Suddenly the redhead turned on a dime, looking intently at the ‘arrivals’ board as it signaled another plane had landed.

Agnes watched as a stream of weary travelers exited the terminal, trying to guess which one the redhead was waiting for. Was it that pretty blonde in worn jeans, or maybe the petite brunette trying to wrangle her baggage? Then, Agnes’ eye was caught by official-looking camouflage. The young soldier’s uniform was well put together, but creased from sitting in the same position for hours.

The redhead finally seemed to spot who he was waiting for and called out. “Colby!” In turn, the young soldier spun around, a smile brightening his wearied face.

Then they were embracing. It was a quick hug, but it was just a bit too tight, and the two young men were a bit too close, the whole length of their bodies pressed neatly together. When they each took a step back, they still stayed in contact- one hand resting familiarly on the other’s shoulder, as if they had forgotten it was there.


End file.
